Annie Tristan
Annie Tristan (b. 31 October 1990) is one of the three people who welcomes the Undetermined campers. She's an Undetermined child as well. After the Second Titan War, she built her cabin from scratch. Biography Early Life Annie (born Anissina Tristan) to her mother Alice Tristan 'and her godly parent, 'Thanatos. '''She was born and grew up in Canada. Her mother had a heart condition and knew she would die eventually. She had accepted it long ago. She also had a clear sight and felt death on her father. She was full of life and yet she greeted Death as if an old friend. Perhaps that was what drew her father in. When Annie was eight, her mother died. She was present and had felt her mother's own heart stop as if it was happening to her. She died on her sleep with a smile on her face. That didn't stop Annie from being bitter about it. '''Before Camp Annie was nine when she arrived in the camp. She was in the foster system and a Satyr disguised as a social worker talked to her. He got her in private and told her that she was a Demigod and gave her the whole talk. Her reaction was to slam the door in his face. She did accepted the bizarre explanation when a monster pretending to be a passerby attacked her. It caught her by surprise and in fear, had screamed. The Satyr assigned to her came to late. The only thing he saw in the crime of the scene was Annie, who laid on the ground in daze, and the dusts that became of the monster that attacked her. Camp Half-Blood Annie was nine and was not the youngest of the Undetermined children there. But nonetheless, there were others who were determined soon or left the camp, living their life outside. Annie became friends with another Undetermined, an eleven years old Winona who had been in the camp since she was seven. Annie proved to be a hard student. She had trained in all aspects but only excelled in a few. She can shoot an arrow but only hit bulls-eye when the target isn't moving. Her main weapon is a spear and her often sparmate is Daniel, a son of Ares who also used spears. He left camp a year prior to the start of The Lightning Thief events. Annie was claimed by her father on her eleventh birthday. A present was on her pillow when she returned to the cabin and it was a glasses. It had a note from her godly parent that it would stop the numbers from showing. She had began developing the sight and Thanatos had 'anonymously' sent her a birthday gift. Still, Annie knew who her godly parent was because of her ability. The Lightning Thief Annie was fifteen and one of the Undetermined children who welcomed Percy to their fold. Even though he didn't stay long, she still called him as one of their own for those few days. She was one of the neutral ones during the civil fight inside the camp. Deep down, she believed that the Hades wasn't the culprit. She may not have much love for her father, but she knew that he respected the god. And anyone who can instill such loyalty from her father must not be so bad. She was one of the few that pay her respect to Hades and her father. The Sea of Monsters It wasn't secret that Annie hated Tantalus. There wasn't really anyone who was present that summer that even liked that sanctimonious ... person. But her anger was more because of how he acted about Thalia's tree. She never knew the little girl but she respected her. She had fought to survive and sacrificed herself to protect their borders. He shouldn't disrespect her. Annie didn't really participate on the chariot race. She was more worried about Winona's decision. She would likely leave the camp and continue to go to college. She didn't want to lose her friend. The Titan's Curse Annie was in camp when the sun chariot crashed down. She had run around, looking for her lost glasses. Someone from the Hermes cabin stole it as a prank. It was then that she saw the Hunters of Artemis. She couldn't help but grimace when her eyes met the numbers on two of them. One was Bianca di Angelo and the other was the lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. She knew they would die. Annie was the one to welcome Nico in the camp since Winona was gone for the winter. She was the one who spent the past few days getting to know Nico and warming up for the hyperactive kid. She was the one to worry the most when he vanished and searched for him on the days that followed. The Battle of the Labyrinth Annie was present during the battle. She had fought hard and killed many. Unfortunately, she had passed out from all the scent of deaths around her. She still wasn't used to it and passed out. It was a day later when she woke up with broken bones. There was a funeral ceremony for all those that had passed away. Lee Fletcher, Winona's beau, and Castor, Pollux's twin and Dorothy's boyfriend, and others. She later tried to fix her weakness to death. The Last Olympian Seeing as she, Winona and Dorothy are the few Undetermined that stayed behind, they were the main culprits on being spies. Still, they fought with them during the last battle. Her father was neutral with the war but she chose a side. She had lost her glasses halfway through the battle and had to shut her eyes down. She had trained herself to stop herself from seeing the mark of death swallowing everyone around her. But she could see their numbers and she knew she can't stop the deaths. She had been out of commision on the last day. People thought she had died but Dorothy had only immobilized her because she tried to stop her death. Later she would be found with her new glasses given by her father. Heroes of Olympus Annie had started college but she still return to the camp. She share an apartment with Winona. She also works to use for their daily need. She's studying Art History in NYU. She was most worried about Nico whom she described became closed off to her and vanished soon afterwards. She was pissed with him when she found out that he stole the stone her father gave her to find the 'Doors of Me'. Cabin Her cabin looks imposing outside and was described to be even more 'dark feeling than Hades' cabin'. It was situated on the edge, near the Tyche cabin. There was a bridge used to get there and the outside looked grim. It looked like an unused cabin from an American horror story. Inside, it looks like a makeshift art studio with paintings around every corner and a ladder was on the corner to get to the make-shift attic where her bed was. Although she usually sleep on the make-shift cot on the floor. Personality Annie is the second person an Undetermined meets in camp. She's a realist and many would say a cynic. But once people get past her shell, she's a very lively girl. She's full of life and finds a reason for living. She always seemed to seize the day and told people that that ''was the only way to live. Live like it's the last day of your life. Annie is a little childish around her friends. She's whiny and immature, but they love her all the same. She's temperamental as was seen when she punched a mortal for being a pervert. She's also uncontrollable when angry. It's part of the reason why she tries hard to 'cool' down. '''Appearance' Annie is dark-skinned and beautiful in her own way. She has an infectious smile. Her hair is brown and falls down her shoulder. She usually ties it in a braid. But it was her eyes that people usually focus on. It was black and bottomless. Some people say that it represents her soul -- black and empty. Powers & Abilities General Abilities * ADHD: Like most demigods, Annie possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Dyslexia: Annie's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. * Fighting Skills: Annie is known to be talented in handling spears and flexible with her body. Clarisse commended her, having been trained by the former head counselor of the Ares cabin. In the Battle of the Labyrinth, it was shown that she had enormous ability when she had taken down the monsters she fought against, three against one. Often, she passes out because of the deaths around her. * French: Annie can speak Canadian French from when she was in school. She still speak the language around Aphrodite kids whose brains are hard-wired for the language. * Rage Power: While there are people who fights with their will, she fights with her rage. She goes crazy when her rage gets triggered. She gets stronger, but more uncontrollable. * Excellent Memory: She remembers better than most people do. This usually helps her with her painting. She remembers details better than others and can usually draw them just as it was. Demigod Abilities As a child of Death and Mortality, she had some abilities that are the same with Nico's. But while he was well-trained with his abilties, she was not. She trained herself on her own terms since she didn't have Ancient Greek instructors or trainers in the underworld like he does. Some of her abilities are as follow: * Necromancy: as a child of Death, she can control many aspects of it like: ** Death Eyes: Annie sees numbers, the death dates of people and the deadline of their life. She can see the mark of death swallowing them and her father claiming their souls. ** Death Touch: Whenever she loses control of her emotions, anything she touches dies. A prime example of it was on her mother's funeral. She was hidden in the base of a tree and everything around her died, wilted. ** Releasing Souls: She can release the souls of trapped spirits like Olette, who was a ghost in her apartment who couldn't move on. She was trap and couldn't pass through the Doors of Death. She helped her move there. ** Sensitivity to Death: Annie is sensitive to death more than Nico is. She can literally feel when someone is dying. Especially when they are near her. In Battle of the Labyrinth, she passed out from the immense pain of the death around her. She trained herself by staying near the emergency room of the hospital where people die. She didn't want to pass out anymore. As of now, she can feel a person die and not pass out. * Death Trance: Just as Nico can, Annie can also put herself in a death trance. But while Nico needs the seeds of Persephone to do it, she doesn't. She just dies. The Death Trance induces her to essentially die for a day, meaning she doesn't need oxygen nor food. She's just dead. Magical Tools * Celestial Bronze Spear: It was described to be five meters long, almost as tall as her. It wasn't special like Maimer, just an ordinary spear. * Death Glasses: or just 'glasses'. Her father gave it to her to stop her from seeing the numbers and the mark of death around her. * Lapis Lazuli Necklace: Her mother gave it to her. She still wears it even to this day. Fatal Flaw Annie's fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty like Percy Jackson's. She had a sense of in-group. Only those that were on her in-group were people she was loyal too. And if they were there, she would kill for them. In fact, she had done it. She had killed monsters after monsters after Winona's beau died and left her inconsolable. She had killed a Colleen, a demigod who defected, for killing Castor. She had almost killed Alabaster after he had blinded Terry. She had killed a demigod for betraying Winona. Relationship Thanatos The God of Death is Annie's father. She always claimed to 'hate' her father for taking away her mother, but she grew to love him. On the few meetings they had, she found him to be endearing and saw what her lively and loving mother saw in him. He didn't get sarcastic comments. He was an 'idiot' as her mother told her. He didn't know how to show affection. She realized that she loved him despite his faults. Alice Tristan Alice was a loving mother. She tried to shield Annie from the dark things outside. She was an artist and often showed paintings of her father to her. She was a Canadian born and raised woman. Her family had money and she could spend the rest of her life not working but she decided to work with other children as a teacher. She loved her daughter and the other kids. She always knew that she would die because she was born with heart failure. She just never realized that she would last to see her daughter's eight birthday. She was glad though. She had seen the growth her baby had gone through - from an infant to a sweet little girl. She welcomed Thanatos with open arms on her death bed and died with a smile on her face. Winona Ace Winona Ace is Annie's best friend and sister-figure in camp. She's been in camp longer than her and still didn't hold any resentment to her godly parent or any of the olympian. She loved so freely that Annie found it frustrating. She opened her arms to anyone and yet the others easily leave her or forget about her. Annie decided that she would protect Winona's smile no matter what. Winona was her confidant in her years in the camp. She was the first to know of Annie's ability to see the numbers. She was the first to know when Thanatos left her the birthday gift. She was the first to know when Annie found out she was bisexual. She was the first to know when Annie got her first period and helped her through it. So yes, Annie would kill for Winona. Dorothy Dorothy is Annie's other best friend. She came to camp when she was twelve. She was the same age as Annie. She was so meek, so introvert that Annie couldn't find it in her to leave the girl alone. In the years to come she became her protector and sister. She watched her friend grow from her introvert self to the girl who immobilised her in the second titan war. Annie had seen the numbers in Dorothy. She knew when she would die. She'd seen it. And Dorothy knew of it too. She was the last loyal Hecate child in camp. Her brothers and sisters had left when Alabaster, the second eldest, defeated her and her mother disowned her. Still, she fought to stop them because she was the eldest and they were her responsibility. She died to stop them. Nico di Angelo Nico di Angelo was the scrawny hyperactive kid she met on 2007. She never moved past that. Even when he went emo, she still found him to be that endearing kid. When they first met, he was sulking about how her sister left him. She felt a connection with him. Perhaps it was because they were both children of gods associated with death. She knew he was gay even before he admitted it. She had a finely tuned gay-dar. She always found it odd that he didn't seem to be open about it. She thought it was because he was either in denial or she was wrong. She later found out that he was really a 1930s kid and realized that it was because of his upbringing. He wasn't used to the open way people of the 21st century opened about their sexuality. She vowed to herself to protect this kid at the best of her ability. Trivia * Annie is one of the longest campers in Camp Half-Blood. She's been there since she was nine and as of 2010, has been there for eleven years. * Annie was part of the march for #LGBTQ * Annie is bisexual. * Annie had a girlfriend and a boyfriend before. Her ex-girlfriend defected to the Titan's while her ex-boyfriend died. * Annie calls herself a bendy straw. She go both ways. * Annie has a mole on her left shoulder. * Annie had a tattoo on her seventeenth birthday with Winona and Dorothy. It was on her right ankle that was designed like an anklet. It had the Greek words for Family. * Annie is the only living child of Thanatos. ''Letus ''didn't have any demigod children and the other children of Thanatos died before their seventeenth. Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Undertermined Children Category:The Undetermined Life